


J.J Holland-Caldwell

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Abby and Harper welcome their bundle of joy
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	J.J Holland-Caldwell

Abby stared at her daughter, her tiny hands and fingers, her tiny feet and toes, the blonde hair, she was so tiny and fragile, she kissed the top of her head and smiled when she let out the cutest gurgle.

As Abby looked out of the window again she saw the sun rising and the snow outside “Look at that, your first sunrise”, she pulled her phone and snapped a picture of them, their first picture together.

“When you get a little bit older I will tell you all about colors and hues” she said looking back at her daughter.

She heard another click and turned to look at Harper, she was finally awake again, their little one had been a little bit stubborn making her mommy be in labor for 20 hours.

“Hey!” she said moving back to the bed, Harper smiled.

“She is so tiny” Harper was amazed.

“Well, Baby, next to you everyone is tiny” Abby Joked and her wife just rolled her eyes.

“Can you believe that she is finally here?” Harper was staring at the newborn like she was the most precious thing in the world.

“To be honest I can´t…”Abby was quite for a second before she added “I just hope I´m good enough to be her mother”.

Harper knew her wife had certain doubts about becoming a parent but she knew that she would be the best parent.

“This little one is lucky to have you… we both are lucky to have you” she kissed Abby´s cheek making her smile.

“She is my best Christmas present” Abby said as she let her baby grab her hand.

“You´re welcome” Harper said playfully causing her wife to laugh.

“We have to give her a name we can´t keep calling her baby” the blonde pointed, over the months since they had found out about the pregnancy they had been thinking about names but none had been good enough.

Harper looked at her wife and then at her daughter she thought about her family outside waiting to meet the new member of the family and then she thought about those that weren´t there, the ones she would had loved to meet and said thank you for giving her the most amazing woman in the world. And she made the choice.

“Josephine James” she said softly, for a second she thought she had said something wrong because Abby didn´t said anything or moved, until she slowly turned to look at her.

Abby´s eyes were filled with tears as she faced her wife “Are you sure?” her voice cracked and Harper got emotional too.

“Yes baby, they may not be able to meet her but I want to honor them” Abby kissed her and then looked back at Josephine “Hi, J.J” she smiled and JJ gurgled again, Harper smiled at the two more important people for her.

Just then Sloane opened the door and in walked the whole family bursting the tiny bubble, Harper rolled her eyes and Abby giggled.

“so let me see my niece” Sloane said walking towards Abby demanding the baby to be in her arms, the other woman sighed but she gave the baby away.

The room was soon filled with flowers and balloons.

John got emotional as he held the baby “Hey sweetie, I’m your favorite uncle” all the women in the room said at the same time “You are her only uncle!” he rolled his eyes and ignored them.

Jane told JJ how she was going to tell her all about her stories, Riley went doctor mode and checked her from head to toe making sure everything was how it had to be.

Magnus and Matilda were fighting about who would babysit her, which made Abby and Harper smile,

And then it was Ted and Tipper´s turn, they looked mesmerized.

“Have you choose a name?” Tipper asked and Harper nodded and then looked at Abby who announced the name “Josephine James Holland-Caldwell or for short J.J”.

John was the only one that caught the meaning “You named her after Abby´s parents” he said smiling at his best friend and her wife both nodded.

Tipper who was going to comment about calling a girl James, stopped and smiled feeling moved, she knew her and her husband were lucky to be able to meet their grand kids.

Then she joked “Well next kid gets my name” everyone laughed when Abby´s eyes went wide and she almost choke , when Harper responded “Well that is up for discussion I mean if it is a boy we could call him Tripp”.

And then Ted added “Wait what about me?”, Sloane took it from there giving her sister in law a smile “Well Theo would be a good name for a third kid”.

Abby´s jaw dropped “Ok, let´s not get ahead of ourselves” she said her voice with a tone of fear, everyone laughed.

The family spend a few more hours there, Tipper told stories about her daughters and everyone shared stories of their childhoods, when Harper yawned everyone took it as their cue to leave.

Harper snuggled against her two girls and for a moment she was quite making Abby believe she had fallen asleep.

Until she hear her ask softly “Do you want more kids?”

Abby thought for a moment, she knew how it was being an only child, how lost she had felt when she had lost her only family and even when she now knew that having siblings could be hard she smiled and said “Yeah!, but for now let´s focus in this one if I don´t break her we can plan for Tripp or Theo” this made her wife laugh which brought a smile to her lips “Deal” Harper murmured sleepy.

And Abby smiled even more before closing her own eyes. 


End file.
